


Perfect Harmony

by themonkeytwin



Series: fanvid [2]
Category: Good News Week
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeytwin/pseuds/themonkeytwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's Good News Week! Someone's dropped a bomb somewhere, contaminating atmosphere, and blackening the skies!</i>
</p><p>Fanvid using footage from Unseen & Obscene bts special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Harmony

 

**Title:** Perfect Harmony  
**Source:** Good News Week (Unseen  & Obscene)  
**Music:** I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing by The New Seekers  
  
Download link: [@ gdrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B72hTCkoT4RbMGVDWldGTk8tR2c) (12MB)


End file.
